dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrice
' Portinari '''was once Dante's fiance and true love who was killed by a Kurdish survivor from Acre out of revenge prior to Dante's return home from The Crusades. Crusades She was Dante's fiance, who waited for him to return home from his services during the Crusades. Before Dante was summoned to join the third crusade, she was to marry him but Dante was forced to join the crusades so she asked him to protect her brother Francesco who also joined Dante in the Crusades, and gave him her cross. While Dante was fighting in the crusades, Beatrice made a bet with Lucifer, if Dante kept his innocence during the Crusades, Lucifer would ensure that he return home safely, but if Dante slept with another woman, she would have to give her soul to Lucifer. But while Dante was gone he slept with a Slave Girl offering him "comfort" in exchange to be freed, making Beatrice lose the bet and was sent to hell to be married to Lucifer. About three years later, Dante's father, Alighiero, had given up hope on his son and tries to persuade Beatrice into believing this as well, in the hope that she will sleep with him, but before he can get his chance, the slave girl's brother breaks into the house. Dante's father and the man get into a sword fight ending with the father getting stabbed in his right eye by the golden cross he wore. Beatrice tries to escape but she is also killed when the man throws his sword at her impaling her in the chest. He pulls out the sword from behind, making her fall then stabs her once more and reveals he is actually the slave girl's husband, not her brother. Beatrice dies only minutes before Dante arrives to see her and her spirit is taken away by Lucifer himself. Beatrice is taken to a church where she is put on a pedestal and covered in a holy energy. Nine Circles When Beatrice arrives in Hell she asks Virgil to help Dante try to save her, which he does. Beatrice is seen again before Dante arrives to acheron, she has several blue lines running across her breasts and is covered in a blue aura. She asks why Dante broke his promise and is soon taken away again by Lucifer. When Dante enters the second floor of the Lust Tower, Beatrice is seen again briefly in a devil like dress wearing make-up, she is sitting on a bed and is lifted up to the top of the Tower. Before Dante fights with Marc Antony, Beatrice is seen again sitting on the same bed with Lucifer sitting next her. Beatrice asks Dante to look into her eyes and is pulled down by Lucifer and they disappear. She is seen again with Lucifer during Dante's battle with Phlegyas again, asking why Dante broke his promise. Just before Dante finishes his fight with Phlegyas, Lucifer gives her a pomegranate which turns into three seeds. Though Dante begs her not to eat them, she still eats them against his will, and is transformed into a demonic creature looking almost nothing like her former self. Lucifer and Beatrice proceed to kiss passionately as Lucifer stares at Dante, then picks her up and flies away. In the eighth circle, Beatrice is seen once more sitting on a chariot being carried by four demons without Lucifer. She shows Dante her anger toward him by calling him a fraud, saying he belongs in the eighth while flying around and him sends a flaming Malacoda to kill Dante, though it is easily defeated. She then forces Dante to traverse through the ten ditches of Fraud. As the minions of hell are unleashed all at once upon Dante, she watches his progresss with contempt. Upon reaching the end of the Eeghth ditch, she yells at Dante for what he has done, calling him the biggest fraud of all. When Dante finishes all ten ditches of Fraud, she yells at him more and even mentions what Dante did to Francesco. Dante tells her he gives up on trying to help her and he shows Beatrice the cross she gave him before she was taken to hell. The hold of Lucifer is weakened enough for the power of the cross to absolve her by expelling the evil energy in her soul much to her and Dante's surprise. Her soul now purged, she thanks Dante and forgives him before she is taken to heaven by Gabriel the Angel who promises Dante will see her again soon. Ending Beatrice again is seen only briefly, but now she is no longer under Lucifer's control. When Dante reseals Lucifer back into his prison they both are seen in a smoky area naked, though she is covered from the waist down by smoke, they both grab hands and a bright light flashes and Beatrice is gone. Trivia *The actual Beatrice Portinari met Dante Alighieri in 1274 at the age of eight. Nine-year-old Dante was immediately smitten by her, and remained so even after she married in 1287 and eventually died in 1290 at the age of 24. Believing her to be the incarnation of beatific love, Dante wrote many poems about her, mainly among them [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Vita_Nuova ''La Vita Nuova.] Even after he himself was married, Dante continued to be inspired by Beatrice, eventually writing her as his guide in the final third of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Divine_Comedy The Divine Comedy,] "Paradiso," written over 10 years after her death. Though Dante never gave a clear reason why he was so in love with her, considering their minimal contact throughout her life, evidence within his writings show that he believed her to be the perfect example of purity and virtue, and he often refers to her as his "salvation." *When Beatrice eats the pomegranate seeds, it is a reference to when Persphone eats the pomegranate seeds in a Greek myth involving her. Persphone is Demeter's daughter and is taken to the Underworld by Hades after he falls in love with her. After a few days she eats six pomegranate seeds, and because of eating food of the dead Persphone has to stay in the Underworld for six months of every year for each of the pomegranate seeds she ate. In the film, Lucifer instead uses the "Fruit of the Knowledge of Good and Evil", from the story of Adam and Eve. But because some scholars believe that it was the pomegranate that was the forbidden fruit of the Garden of Eden plus it look like a pomegranate in the film. Category:Central Characters Category:Characters